nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and the Secret Rings Arabian Nights Verse Cast
This is a listing of those within the Arabian Nights/Shantae universe whom are represented by different members of the cast (their worlds fuse with Camelot/Mewni's later on since the events of Negas and Replicas). These are the following: 1001 Arabian Nights Aladdin *Aladdin-Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Jasmine-Bunnie *Jafar-Lyric *Sultan-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes: Using Old Gray Hare Version) *Razoul-Geoffrey St. John *Abu-Wocky (Sonic) *Rajah-??? *Abis Maul-??? *Haroud-??? *Cassim (Aladdin's Father)-Aleena *Sa'luk-Dominos (Sonic OC) *Fatima-??? *Minos-??? *Aziz-??? *Arbutus-??? *Sadira-??? *Mozenrath-Scourge the Hedgehog *Nasira-Female Kaa (Jungle Book 2016) *Genie & Carpet-Al & Cal *Iago-Ludo (aka his ancestor named Iago) (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (to reference the Aladdin remake voice of Iago) *Othello-Dennis (aka his ancestor named Othello) (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Ali Baba & the 40 Thieves *Ali Baba-Tails *Cassim-Cajun Fox (Courage) *Morgiana-Zooey (Sonic Boom) *Leader of the 40 Thieves-??? Sinbad the Sailor *Sinbad the Sailor & Magilla Gorilla as Sinbad-Knuckles *Marina-Rouge *Eris-Billy & Mandy Version *Proteus-??? *Kale-??? *King Dymas-Rouge's OC Dad *Spike the Dog-??? *Li-??? *Luca-??? *The Rat-Jimmy Two-Teeth (Sam & Max) *UPDATE: Jin-??? *UPDATE: Jed-??? *UPDATE: Cetus the Monster-??? *UPDATE: The Roc-??? *UPDATE: Lacerta the Lizard-??? *UPDATE: Draco the Dragon-??? *UPDATE: Scorpio the Monster-??? *UPDATE: Rompo the Monster-??? *UPDATE: The Island Monster-??? *UPDATE: The Tower Guard-??? *UPDATE: Council Judge-??? *The Sirens-YRP (FF 10 2) *Short Pirate Captain (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Orangusnake & Crew (Mao Mao) *Cyclops (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Cyclops from Cuphead *Donna-Buffy (Talespin) *Gordon-Muffy (Talespin) *UPDATE: Ruhk in Scooby Doo in the Arabian Nights-Ruhk from Popeye Arabian Knights *Prince Turhan-Silver the Hedgehog *Princess Nida-Sonia the Hedgehog *Baakar-Panther King *Vangore-??? *Raseem-??? *Fariek-??? *Bez-??? *Zazuum the Donkey-Small One (Disney) *Sundar-??? *Caliph-Uncle Chuck Hedgehog Thief and the Cobbler *Tak-Manic the Hedgehog *Princess Yum Yum-Shade the Echidna *King Nod-Edmund the Echidna *Zigzag-Either Brevon (Freedom Planet) or Dr. Marcel (Edna & Harvey) *Thief-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) *Chief Roofless-??? *Mighty One-Eye-Nagus (Sonic) *Mad and Holy Old Witch-Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Princess Yum-Yum's Nurse-Rosie (Sonic) *Phido the Vulture-Lucky (Jungle Book) Other Stories *Ahmed-??? *Paribanou-??? *Ali Shar-??? *Prince Ali-??? *Duban-??? *Prince Hussain-??? *Beggar from Crown & Scepter-Tigger & Rabbit (Pooh) *Merchant from Crown & Scepter-Daffy Duck *Traveler from Crown & Scepter-Beuregard Rabbot (Sonic) *Sellers from Crown & Scepter-Bean, Bark, & Honey (Sonic) *Mother from Crown & Scepter-Vanilla (Version named Badroulbadour) *Child from Crown & Scepter-Cream (Version named Yasminda) *Infant from Crown & Scepter-Cheese the Chao *Trolls from Crown & Scepter-Pabbie (Frozen) *Troll King from Crown & Scepter-Frozen Trolls *Podna-Jet the Hawk *Podni-Wave the Swallow *Raja in Podna & Podni-Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Ant in Podna & Podni-Z (Antz) *Cat Mother in Podna & Podni-Mrs. Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Kitten in Podna & Podni-Sylvester Jr. (Looney Tunes) *Cast of Shantae-Remains the Same Unless Noted *Pirate Master-??? Others *King Shahryar-Dr. Eggman *Shahrazad-Sara (Sonic OVA) *Dunyazad-Elise (Sonic 2006) *Shahrazad's Father-President (Sonic OVA) *Erazor Djinn-Remains the Same *Shahra-Remains the Same *Aliyah-Din (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Megan (Sonic) *Prince (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Elias (named Maussoud) (Sonic) *Haman (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Lyric aka Jafar (Sonic) *Sultan (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-King Acorn (named Arid) (Sonic) *Rejected Princess (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Princess Morebucks (Powerpuff Girls) *Yogi Bear Genie (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Boo Boo Genie (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-EB (Hop) *Smokey (Looney Tunes)-Genie Harvey Arnab (Edna & Harvey) (named Nadeem in AU world) *Sultan Caliph Hassen Pheffer (Looney Tunes)-Snively *Caliph (from Scooby Doo Arabian Nights)-Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Salinah-Sally (Sonic) *Lord of the Amulet-Prince Dios/Akio (Revolutionary Girl Utena) (More to Come) Category:Roles